inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AdventureWriter28/Archive 5
Spritesss Aww, he looks so cute as a sprite!! [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) 07:59, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Huh? Oh, it's fine! You don't really need to :) Okay! Now to Handa's page!!! [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) 08:02, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Uh..oh... don't really know how to uh.. make a table.. [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) 08:14, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay! I still need to get Handa's Dark emperors one tho :) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) 08:45, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Cya! :) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) 08:53, May 3, 2011 (UTC) oh... i...see... lol O_O [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) 09:51, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay ^_^ [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) 09:59, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Lol hi! I think I should send the link to the blog out to everyone... should I? [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) 12:45, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Well.. yeah, but i think most of the long lasting users on this wiki will get the idea of random (not really xD) operations to make this wiki to pop up! O_O but those users who just love putting images in; well let's hope this operation works out well :) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) 12:50, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Cross fingers X X ^_^ [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) 12:54, May 3, 2011 (UTC) I somehow think that ever since the adding of badges, have realized how many users have joined so far? O_O Well... I can understand Ash1703 (was that the combination no. behind?) he (or is it a she?) adds photos, but also tries adding information too. But I think the galleries have been over... uh... pictured??? O_O [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) 13:01, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Well. I think Gouenji's page has not been updated to plot (i think...), as well as Kidou's as it stops up to episode 112, Hiroto's page I think... Endou's has been up to date... Fubuki's too... :| I'll browse around too.. [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) 13:05, May 3, 2011 (UTC) 40%? I think we need to work up to 80% or at least 60% or 70%... do you think we should add the Operations going on to the home page? O_O [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) 13:10, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ... Good point. Just hope that this wiki will start to be more er, informative (I'm not trying to sound so grownup here!!! O_O) once season 4 kicks in. [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) 13:18, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Me too... uh oh O_O xD [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) 13:26, May 3, 2011 (UTC) VIRUS ATTACK!! XD O_O X_X 0_0 o no!! xD lol [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) 13:32, May 3, 2011 (UTC) We have two virus now: happy/funny LOL and serious O_O virus X_X NOO XD [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) 13:36, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Really? O_O [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) 13:42, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Wow. Busy life O_O Anyways I gotta go, cya soon :) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) 13:48, May 3, 2011 (UTC) (and I hope some people actually came to realize the game sprite op) Bye!! ^_^ Uh, Hi? Sprites op not going so.. uh, active :P [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) 08:17, May 4, 2011 (UTC) O_O Late reply Sorry for the late reply, I had some problems to deal with in real life. The idea of putting in the sprites was great. But I'm afraid I can't help you guys out with it. I have an idea though. Why don't we use IE3 avatars (the ones appear in characters' profiles or while talking) instead? It looks better imo. SS4 10:43, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Added!! Hey! Sorry I was out, they have the Inazuma Eleven GO episode 2 preview out O_O ^_^ can't wait! Okay, I'll check out the community message [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) 13:04, May 4, 2011 (UTC) re: Sprites and episodes The easy way to rip NDS sprites is to use a good emulator such as Desmume and make use of its screenshot option. And for the episodes pages, yes, it would be perfect to rename them that way. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 18:42, May 4, 2011 (UTC) *As far as I know, Desmume might be the only emulator with which Inazuma works perfectly. Just google the name and you'll find it easily. Also on your question on how to be a good admin, the basics is just to have a great knoweledge on how wikia works (formatting, templates and such) and make sure to lay down precise rules so there won't be problems later on when the wiki becomes more popular. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 06:21, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Re:activity ;It has been awhile, I see... You also have a cute avatar... InazumaFan 03:12, May 5, 2011 (UTC) ←I agree...→ : He's a cute one... And I am currently watching the episode, too! : InazumaFan 03:25, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Yep!! (Note: Sorry for the late reply. Nag-lunch lang ako, eh...) I am a Filipino (Another note: My exact address would be kept as private, so I can only say that I came from the Philippines). InazumaFan 03:46, May 5, 2011 (UTC) re: GO characters I was this thinking about it, but I guess that character who appear only in GO should go only under "GO characters", so characters from the first three games and the new one won't get mixed. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 07:03, May 5, 2011 (UTC) *The flashback happened in the new anime, though, so it doesn't count (he should be in the normal Characters category only if during season 2 we actually saw him and not just a flashback now). --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 07:09, May 5, 2011 (UTC) *Sure, don't worry. You don't need to ask about everything, the wiki is free for all to edit :) --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 07:25, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Season 4 ^_^ Awww... Sasuke XD~ Just watched Episode 1 of GO it was intense! Can't wait for the next one ^_^ [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) 09:21, May 5, 2011 (UTC) (Sasuke Uchiha has just made a debut in the show... As a puppy xD) O... shoot. . . is that why Matsukaze Tenma wasn't in the characters catergory??? O\\\\O [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) 09:25, May 5, 2011 (UTC) (nooo) ~Oh well O\\\\O ... anyways: X_X... I'll go fix that... (rushes off to the Matsukaze Tenma page) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) 09:30, May 5, 2011 (UTC) I'm starting to get the feeling, that you're becoming a Shindou fan? (Did I spell his name right??) :P [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) 09:37, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Again, for now xD Oh, btw, are there any sprites we are DESPERATE need of from the Inazuma Eleven 3 game? [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) 12:59, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh... sorry :( I hope your father will still be happy even though... well I don't like talking about depressing things, so I usually try, going to other stuff, but I guess you can probably think of what I would end off that sentence. Anyways, don't worry, I can handle this sprite OP :) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) 13:17, May 5, 2011 (UTC) (oh well... uh... that was... ;() :) Well, not too be too serious or anything, or to waste your time whatsoever... uh, could you make the sprite tables for Endou and Gouenji? I think they are the two that would be easy to find sprites. Also Natsumi too. Uh, can we chat on facebook? I kinda don't want to waste up the space on this talk page... -_-' sorry if I'm... causing too much... O_O [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) 13:25, May 5, 2011 (UTC) re: Sprites and episodes (take 2) I'll rip Fideo's sprites later today and upload them. Also you should avoid putting up a summary of an episode that has yet to air, it would be better to wait for it to have aired before writing it. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 06:00, May 6, 2011 (UTC) ok ok Re:Country yes i live in the Philippines.I just say in my other profiles I live in Japan(which I dont live in Japan).Why do you ask?And im a girl. I think that guy in the coat who talked to that guy in the white suit is the captain of the main antagonist team in Inazuma Eleven GO. What do you think? :) Thanks :) felt like I should change my profile by now, so now Otonashi is now my profile pic :P [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) 05:29, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Cya on facebook :) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) 05:36, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha the entertainment XD btw: this is Holly Summers; [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) 06:49, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Tsurugi Kyousuke..~!! I think i can't edit Kyousuke why..?! (Endou konou) (Anytime i'm ready)(Contributions) (Contributions) re: Spotlight The wiki isn't ready at all, a lot of articles aren't uniform, have confusing grammar or are just plain bad (unimportant details, lots of images, heaps of trivia). --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 08:57, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Funny new hissatsu Reply Hahaha, I didn't know hissatsus could be so... musical xD [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) 11:38, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha xD Shindou's hissatsu is musical [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) 14:28, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Hissatsus in GO have turned warrior mode xD Kudou: Tsunami I choose you! Tsunami: But coach... I'm not.. a pokemon... Kudou: Oh really? O_O Didn't notice, but you r in the team I coach... so Tsunami, FIGHT! Use the Typhoon!!!!!! *Tsunami uses Typhoon* Robert: Jean! Use Great Barrier Reef!! *Jean Baker used Great Barrier reef* *Miss!* *Tsunami's typhoon is super effective* *Jean Baker faints* *Coach Kudou wins! Coach Robert gives him 5000 Poké* I don't even know where I'm going with this xD [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) 16:01, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:Last Message Hey, okay, thanks, I'll watch out for the vandilizers! Anyways have an awesome week ^_^ And good luck! ^_^ :) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) 03:15, May 8, 2011 (UTC) re: Upgrade Thanks for telling me, I will look into it as soon as I have some free time. Are there any other new improvements in this upgrade that could be useful for our wiki? --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 19:27, May 8, 2011 (UTC) XD Hi~ so your internet will just run slow? but you will still be working on the wiki? cool :) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Let's chat! :P) 10:03, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Uh... not to trouble you or anything... but could you archive my talk page? I really don't know how to archive talk pages... [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Let's chat! :P) 10:17, May 11, 2011 (UTC) O_O Re:Tenma's fan Yeah,i'm a big fan of him..^^,well i'm just new here in this wiki,nice to meet you..^^ did you se the second episode? Τέимα 'ταℓќ' 'Σḏịṯṡ' Thanks! Sorry for the late reply :P So... Inazuma Eleven GO (Epic) xD Shindou Takuto (Epic) :D Matsukaze Tenma (EPIC!) XD [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Let's chat! :P) 08:57, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I just find out your the number 1!!! #1 cOOL! I just drop in to say hello.. Btw.. Listing of songs I somehow noticed that there are two lists that contains the openings and endings of the Inazuma Eleven anime. These are: *List of songs *Opening Themes and Ending Themes I just somehow noticed it, and I don't even know what to do... InazumaFan here!! (Know me) (Talk to me) ( ) 09:17, May 16, 2011 (UTC) What is up?! Hi! Uh, just wondering, should we create a category for Inazuma Eleven soundtrack albums? Apparently, there are Inazuma Eleven soundtracks... I can list each song, though its gonna take a while to translate them into English~ xD [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Let's chat! :P) 11:33, May 16, 2011 (UTC) The quotes section is gonna make its comeback! :) and nice 3D looking signature! [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Let's chat! :P) 13:12, May 16, 2011 (UTC) I don't know why, but every time there's this sibling or like orphan thing going on with the characters, I start to favorite the characters that are involved in the little relationship... does this make me a weird person O_O [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Let's chat! :P) 13:29, May 16, 2011 (UTC) A little, but which part? There are a few parts that Tsurugi is talking to Shindou O_O [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Let's chat! :P) 13:34, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh that part... um... it was kinda like, just not anything really that um, 'dramatic' and stuff. All I know it made Shindou say a certain something (I can't type those words on talk pages, rules). (sorry I can't really translate that one well..) :( [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Let's chat! :P) 13:42, May 16, 2011 (UTC)